Trust
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: IchiRuki- "Why? What's the matter?" she asked. Up until two seconds ago, they'd been on his bed, having a conversation fight , then suddenly a light blush had covered Ichigo's cheeks- and had immediately wanted her to go.


"Leave."

"Why? What's the matter?" she asked. Up until two seconds ago, they'd been on his bed, having a conversation (fight), then suddenly a light blush had covered Ichigo's cheeks- and had immediately wanted her to go. She had no intention of doing so.

"Just.. don't fight me on this, ok?" He was holding his head as if it hurt.

"Ichigo, if something's wrong-"

"Rukia, just go! Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"So glad to hear it." Ichigo's voice had changed, so had his eye color. His mask covered half his face. And most terrifying of all, a bright grin decorated his features.

Fuck. That was what this was about.

"So what about it, Rukia-chaan?" the distorted tone practically sang, looking at her in a predatory tone. "You look so yummy, just like the king was thinking."

"Wh.. What?"

"He's too much of a little bitch to admit it, though." More and more of the male's reiatsu clung to the air- it almost seemed denser, harder to breathe. "You two have so much sexual tension- how about I break it?"

"Not even over my dead, cold-" she wasn't able to finish, the spirit pressure in the air crashed her flat against the mattress. He tore at her clothes, grasping at flesh the minute it was exposed. Two long, lean fingers entered her- she cried out at the intrusion.

"No, no, Rukia-chan," the hollow said sweetly, his other hand going over her mouth. "That won't do at all; what if the king's family heard you?" he added, pushing the digits in further. Tears lined her violet eyes. She supposed she should be terrified, but even this creature was a part of Ichigo; she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of any part of him. She was good and pissed off at this particually moronic part of him, though.

Suddenly, the male's hand yanked away from the girl's wetting entrance and up to his mask. "No!" he yelled. "You want her too! Why would you keep doing this?!? I'm just getting what we-" his rant was cut off. Hazel eyes adverted themselves immediately, a dark blush covered his features. He cleared his throat. "Asking if you're okay is probably stupid at this point, so I won't; I'll get you another one of Yuzu's dresses, though." He stood and began to walk out. Rukia noticed him about to try to causually wipe his fingers off on his pants, abruptly pause, then his hand went limp.

"Ichigo."

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"Was that true?"

"Was what true?" he asked on the edge of irritable.

Her head was spinning around, trying to sort itself out. "He said you... wanted me too."

The teen didn't answer right away. He did loop his thumbs into his back pockets; the woman figured it must be one of those unconcious habits one did all the time but didn't notice themselves. And why was he standing with his back to her? Oh, right. Still naked. Despite his attitude, he was twice the gentlemen she'd seen out of most men.

"What about it?" he finally asked, almost startling her.

"Turn around."

His entire body went stiff. "What?"

"You heard me, Moron. If that's true, I... I have no problems with you seeing me like this. And I already have a few of Yuzu's dresses in your closet."

He didn't turn around, but turned to said closet. After a bit of rummaging around, he threw a dress back at her.

"Oh, I'm damaged goods now, am I?" Rukia wasn't serious, but wanted Ichigo to think she was. She knew now the only reason nothing was happening right now between them was because that damn hollow had started it and he thought she should be terrified of him right now. A bit of freaking out was expected after the statement, but the male (for once) held his composure.

"Cut the shit, Rukia. You know that isn't it."

And as stated, she did. A sigh escaped her. "I guess I'll have to finish myself off then."

She saw him freeze again. "W-What the hell are you on about?"

"That guy is an obnoxious lout, but he must know a thing or two about pleasing women, because now I'm all wet. And I don't know about guys, but I can't just turn it off," she replied logically, laying back down on his mattress.

"You're gonna.... right there?!?" he asked, hearing her movement. "Go in the closet or something!!"

The raven haired woman paid him no mind, but pushed two fingers of her own inside herself. She glanced over at the male when she moaned at her own touches; his hands had balled up into fists. This had become what everything was between them: a battle of wills.

A gasp escaped while rubbing herself; her violet eyes stayed on the male, who seemed to be growing more and more tense. His fists had balled tighter beside him- she could see them shaking.

"All that willpower over a girl that wants nothing more than you to touch her, Ichigo?" He didn't answer. "I'm so wet an warm, Ichigo; my fingers are sliding in an out so easily..." Still nothing, but she was pretty sure that was blood tricking from his palms. Damn. "Oh, Ichigo... Won't you please come over here?" Nada. "I think... oh, yes, I'm gonna come soon- I want it to be with you." Tears -true tears- began welling up in her eyes; her voice cracked a bit when she spoke next. "I-Ichigo?"

Finally, he turned, hazel eyes wide at the water running down her cheeks to his pillow. "Rukia?" he breathed, voice low and labored.

She held out her hands to him. "Please."

At that, it seemed his willpower gave out, he was back, sitting on the edge of the bed in a blink. "Rukia, I..." he lost his words.

"Shut up. Kiss me, Moron. Can you manage that?"

"I suppose I can, for an obnoxious midget, anyway."

She rolled her eyes, and thier lips finally met. The male brought her wet fingers up to his mouth then, sucking them clean.

"Ichigo, I'm already-"

"Yeah, you've made that obvious, trust me."

She giggled, then took his hands to look at this palms. Yep, four barely-there gashes, and red seeping from each one. "Ichigo..."

"Never mind that," he said. "I've survived worse. You can heal 'em later."

"How presumtious," she replied, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, can you every forgive me?"

"Only if you get naked- now."

"Can do," he replied, though a bit shakily; she was afraid he still thought she was going to tell him to get the hell away from her. There was no way that was happening now. And now that she was thinking of it, she was glad she'd brought herself so far along ahead of time. If she was right, this was Ichigo's first...

Though, to his credit, she already knew he had incredible stamina... that could be useful.

"Uh, Rukia, there's one small problem with this plan," the subject of her thoughts realized mid-strip, hands on his belt.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't have... a condom or anything," he informed her, turning red.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't, I-" Rukia bypassed him and went into his bottom desk drawer, despite every urge in her body saying 'fuck it and maul him,' and pulled out a pack of five. "Where the hell did those come from?!?"

"Your father. He snuck them in while you were out once- I was peeking from the closet."

"That dirty old-" he began to fume, but Rukia kissed him again, cutting him off.

"Worry about him later, ok?"

"...Fine."

Rukia placed her hands over his, 'helping' him work the belt, followed by his zipper, free. The pants feel to the floor and she reached under the elastic of his boxers to gently pull them off as well, then went to sit back on the bed. Ichigo, still flushed, bent to hover over her, leaning in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "You know how to put that thing on, right?" she whispered.

He growled, then sat beside her and proved he did know how to put a condom on. "Happy?"

"I'll be happier when you get back over here."

"Don't you do anything but nag?" he asked, crawling on top of the woman.

"Fuck me, Idiot."

"I can do that," he grinned, and pushed himself inside her. "Fuck," he cussed as she moaned. He continued to thrust, momentarily slow, then faster and until Rukia came with a loud cry- silenced with another kiss. Ichigio continued to pump through it, finding his own release almost immediately after.

"Er... sorry," he panted. "That was... kinda quick."

She giggled. "It's all right. I have a feeling you'll have a bit more in you in a little while."

"Huh? How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Call it women's intuition."


End file.
